


Change

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, one blink and you miss it flashvibe moment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хартли пытается понять, что именно не так с Циско.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: 1/12. Циско/Хартли (события после 17 серии). Хартли так же работает в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс вместе, с остальными. Но Циско отлично помнит, что было в том варианте прошлого, поэтому постоянно боится, что Хартли куда-то пропадет или исчезнет.

Хартли чувствовал, что что-то было не так. Что-то изменилось.   
  
В последнее время Циско вёл себя странно. Не обычно-для-Циско странно, а у-нас-большие-неприятности странно. Было видно, как сильно он напряжён. Движения стали резкими, дёрганными.   
Но больше всего Хартли беспокоили прикосновения. Они стали какими-то безнадёжными. Отчаянными. Казалось, будто Циско боялся, что Хартли оттолкнёт его. Исчезнет.   
  
Одной из самых отвратительных вещей было то, что у Хартли имелось предположение, в чём же причина всех этих странностей. И, боже, как Хартли хотел в этот раз ошибиться.   
  
Всё началось после того, как Барри вернулся из своего небольшого межвременного путешествия. Возможно это возвращение и послужило триггером для способностей Циско и он увидел первоначальный таймлайн. В том, что первоначальный таймлайн существовал и что вмешательство Барри его изменило, сомнений не было.   
  
Также Хартли догадывался, что основным изменением во временной линии был он сам. Если бы не вмешательство этого «дементора» и будущего Барри, то тогда, год назад, Хартли, скорее всего, продолжил бы следовать своему плану. О Макаронный Монстр, тот совершенно безумный, безответственный и откровенно ужасный план. Даже думать не хотелось о том, к каким последствиям он мог бы привести — привёл в другой линии времени.   
  
Не хотелось, но не получалось не. Хартли успел расписать уже три десятка возможных сценариев. Каждый следующий был хуже предыдущего. Единственное, что успокаивало, — по-крайней мере ни Циско, ни Кейтлин, ни Барри из-за его плана не погибли. Барри точно выжил, потому что иначе он не смог бы отправится в прошлое и всё поменять. И по реакции всё того же Аллена можно было понять, что он ожидал увидеть Кейтлин и Циско по возвращении в своё время, а значит они тоже не были мертвы. Отлично. Не всё так ужасно. Очень-очень-очень плохо, но не ужасно. С этим можно работать.   
  
Стоило поговорить с Барри. Циско всё равно будет молчать до последнего — полнейший идиот, привыкший всё самое ужасное держать в себе. А вот из Аллена можно было хоть что-то вытянуть. Вряд ли он знал подробности, но это было лучше, чем ничего.   
  
— ... а потом ты провёл Циско и сбежал. Ну как провёл, ты действительно рассказал, что произошло с Ронни, но тем не менее, — Барри хотел закончить, но Хартли прервал его.   
— Я воспользовался ситуацией. Использовал Циско в своих интересах. Каким идиотом я был!   
— Скорее мудаком, — Барри попытался пошутить. Наверное. В любом случае, не очень удачно. — Прости я не хотел.   
— Не извиняйся. Я вполне могу понять, что ты чувствуешь, — они все прошли через похожее с Гарри. Только тут в сотни раз хуже. Хартли мысленно пометил себе — как можно реже появляться у Барри на глазах.   
— Мне поговорить с Циско? Возможно я бы смо-   
— Нет, — кажется это прозвучало слишком резко, нужно было смягчить тон, — правда, не стоит. Пожалуйста.   
— Ладно, — Барри был одновременно удивлён и слегка напуган. Главное, чтобы он действительно не вмешивался. С остальным Хартли разберётся позже.  
  
Теперь, имея на руках все карты, можно было попытаться развести Циско на разговор. Стратегия «загони в угол — не дай отвертеться» должна была сработать. Хартли осёкся. В стрессовых ситуациях он опять начинал думать так. Как стратег-шахматист. Как Злой Уэллс. И если для борьбы с опасным криминальным миром Централ Сити такой подход можно считать нормальным, то для выяснений отношений со своим парнем — нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Это было омерзительно. Но, самое ужасное, что иногда этот подход работал. И он обязательно сработает в этот раз. В такие моменты Хартли ненавидел себя особенно сильно.   
  
Когда Хартли зашёл в их общую квартиру, Циско дёрнулся. Опять.   
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — Хартли старался выглядеть серьёзно, но при этом не угрожающе. Кажется, получалось не очень. — О другом таймлайне.   
— Харт, не надо, — догадался, о каком именно. Ну нет, надо, очень надо.   
— Циско, слушай, я знаю, что тебя беспокоят видения о другой временной линии, а точнее их содержание. Я не слепой и я, чёрт возьми, твой парень и не мог не заметить, что что-то не так.   
— Харт-   
— Не перебивай, — Хартли присел рядом с Циско. — Я поговорил с Барри. Он рассказал мне о той ветке реальности. Я понимаю, что тебя беспокоит то, что человек, с которым ты встречаешься, оказывается, пытался убить твоего лучшего друга, а.к.а. бывшую неразделённую любовь, и почти преуспел в этом. Ах да, а ещё, скорее всего, ужасно обращался с тобой и стал причиной довольно серьёзной травмы. Но Циско, ты должен был сказать мне. Мы могли бы разобраться с этим вместе! Если, — Хартли запнулся. О боже, он не хотел этого говорить, но надо было, — если для тебя теперь слишком тяжело находиться рядом со мной, то я не буду пытаться удержать тебя.   
— Нет, Харт, нет, ты всё не так понял, — на лице Циско был искренний и непередаваемый страх.   
— Так скажи мне, что не так? Циско, прошу, не надо держать всё в себе. Пожалуйста.   
— Ладно, — Циско глубоко вздохнул, — ладно. Дело в том, что Барри не знает всех подробностей. После того, как ты сбежал — ну, в том таймлайне — мы виделись ещё раз. Когда ты умер.   
  
О чёрт. О чёрт, о чёрт, о чёрт. Такого поворота событий Хартли не ожидал. Циско не возненавидел его. Циско не начал бояться его. Циско боялся, что Хартли умрёт — как в предыдущей линии времени.   
  
— Циско, — Хартли приобнял своего парня. Он пытался говорить как можно ровнее. Нежно, но при этом уверенно и не позволять тревожным ноткам появиться в голосе, — сейчас я здесь. С тобой. Живой.   
— Да, но, — Циско почти плакал, — но что если с тобой что-то случится? Что если кто-то опять вмешается во временную линию и перепишет всё обратно? Я- Я не смогу пережить это снова. Тогда, тогда я уже почти отпустил тебя, тогда у нас не было настоящих отношений, но всё равно было чертовски больно. И я не знаю, что со мной будет, если я потеряю тебе сейчас.   
  
Теперь Циско действительно плакал. Уткнулся в плечо Хартли и тихо всхлипывал. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Хартли прижал его к себе чуть сильнее.   
  
— Всё хорошо, Циско. Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом. Всё будет хорошо. Всё обязательно будет хорошо.   
  
Хартли не был уверен, кого он пытался в этом убедить: Циско или всё же себя. Не важно. Всё действительно будет хорошо.   
  
Всё. Будет. Хорошо.


End file.
